


All You Need is Love (and pasta)

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Get Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Steven's neighbor won't stop having obnoxiously loud sex, and Steven has to dosomethingabout it.





	All You Need is Love (and pasta)

**Author's Note:**

> doctorkaitlyn prompted standrew+college AU for a three-sentence fic, and it sorta ran away from me. thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always.
> 
> enjoy!

Steven grits his teeth and curses whatever force in the universe that decided his only pair of headphones had to break _today_ of all days; he claps one hand over an ear as if that’ll help keep the obnoxious noises from the next room over from invading his studying space. He hasn’t worked a single problem on his assignment since he sat down, all because the dorm next to his.

_Has anyone ever heard of common courtesy?_ He thinks as he finally lets his textbook fall shut. His brain is fried from staring at numbers and chemical equations too long, and from the obscene moans and groans filtering over from his neighbor. He glares at his closed text book for a moment longer before deciding enough is enough.

This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. Far from it. It’s just the first time that Steven hasn’t had the help of noisy study partners or his headphones to drown out the sounds. So he’s been stuck with the smacking and sticky noises, the grunts and groans. He’s been stuck listening to his neighbor get their rocks off, _all night_.

He throws a hoodie on over his shorts and tee before storming out of his dorm; he knocks on his neighbor’s door with enough force that other people’s heads pop into the hallway to stare. Steven tries not to pay them any mind, tries to stay focused on his task at hand, but the longer it takes his neighbor to answer, the more embarrassed he’s starting to feel. He should’ve at least put on real pants instead of the basketball shorts that are kind of too short for him now.

He raises his hand, shaking now, to knock again, when the door finally swings open.

“Yeah?” The guy asks. He looks remarkably well put-together for someone who just spent the better part of three hours having sex. Steven feels his face flush. “Dude?” The guy is in a soft beige sweater and comfortable looking flannel bottoms; he’s got a comically large bowl of pasta tucked in the crook of his arm, with a fork sticking out and the scent of cheese and basil wafting off.

“Uh.” Steven stares at the pasta. “Did you make that?” He asks, which is _so_ not what he meant to do.

The man nods slowly. “Yeah. It took forever. You have to carve a wheel of cheese and light it on fire.”

Steven stares. “You’re kidding.” Then he shakes his head. “Uh, that’s not why I’m here.”

The man raises an eyebrow. “Okay.”

“You’re just—you’re so _loud_.” Steven wishes he could banish the blush from his face, but he’s always been a bit on the shy side, and telling some guy off for screwing too loud definitely falls outside his usual comfort zone. “It’s really distracting, and my headphones broke so I can’t, like, _stop_ hearing you.”

“I’m loud?”

“When, you’re, y’know.” He gestures inside the dorm vaguely. He looks around the hallway and is thankful to see at least that most people have returned to their dorms instead of gawking at them. Despite the lack of an audience, Steven leans in closer and half-whispers, “When you’re having _sex_.”

The man stares at him blankly for a painfully long moment. It’s so long that Steven almost repeats himself, but sort of wants to die at the thought of having to say it again. So he waits, and waits, until his neighbor bends at the waist and lets out a bark of a laugh.

“You think I’ve been having _sex?_ ” He asks incredulously.

Face burning worse, Steven replies sharply, “well, _yeah_. You moan all the time! And there’s, there’s _noises_!”

His neighbor leans against the open door and cradles the bowl of pasta to his chest as he laughs. “I’m _cooking_.”

Steven blinks. “What? But it happens like, constantly.”

“I cook a lot. It’s a passion,” the man replies, cheeky but not strictly unkind. “Like I said, I had to set a wheel of cheese on fire tonight, it took some work getting the wheel open.”

Steven gapes. “You’re not kidding.”

The man shakes his head. “Nope. Guess I maybe got a little too into it, though. Sorry.”

Steven nods slowly. “Uh, that’s okay. I guess. I just thought.” He starts and stops talking, haltingly gets his words out. “It seemed really inconsiderate, if you _were_.”

His neighbor laughs again. “I would’ve been pissed too,” he agrees. He grins at Steven then, and there’s something in his eyes that feels a little predatory, a little inviting. His gaze wanders up and down Steven’s body, and it might just be a fluke, but Steven could swear the other man’s eyes linger on his exposed thighs. “You wanna try the pasta? I made plenty.”

Steven finds himself reduced once more to blinking in shock.

“I’m Andrew, by the way.” He reaches out a hand for Steven to shake, which he does, numbly. “You are…?”

“Steven.”

“Great, Steven. You wanna come in?”

Steven looks down at the bowl of pasta, then at Andrew’s grin—which seems to be eager for more than just _eating_ —and nods. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking prompts, check me out on [tumblr](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/175972711561/taking-requests)!


End file.
